


and I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you

by DuendeJunior



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: Law takes the wooden box in his hands and spins, spins, spins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet anon on tumblr requested a translation for my fic "e nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você" and here it is. I had many thoughts about the translation process while doing it, but no one is here for that so I'll just say it was very hard and very fun.
> 
> Title comes from Chris Isaak's _Wicked Game_.

Law takes the wooden box in his hands and spins, spins, spins. He should do something with it; he can’t bring himself to do anything with it.

Law can see Luffy standing in front of him, if he closes his eyes. Luffy placing the box in his hands; Luffy ordering him not to open it until Christmas; Luffy giving him a toothy smile and a dismissive “you’ll know it when the right day comes, shishishi~” when he tries to argue, after all how was he supposed to know if it was Christmas or not when the New World gave them so many things to worry about.

Law thinks back on that grin, compares and contrasts it with how Luffy smiled at the world during the final assault from the World Government - sharp like the swords that tore Zoro’s back apart. He thinks back on Nico Robin emerging from the chaos to tell him she was the last one standing, on Eustass Kid fighting by his side, on the foul smell of the battlefield, the noise, the flames.

And he thinks back on the Strawhats lying in the sand, together in death, and how the deafening silence engulfed it all before he broke down.

Law plays with the lock, strangely ornate from something that came from Luffy - maybe the navigator or the cook had helped him choose. Maybe someone else had helped him choose whatever was inside, too.

His throat still feels sore and raw, but he’s on the verge of screaming again. He’s on the verge of turning the box into dust, of throwing it in the sea to never think of it again.

Untouched by time and war, the Luffy in his memories still beams at him, all soft edges and light. “You’ll know it when the right day comes, shishishi~.”

In the end, Law returns the box to where he found it - beneath the crumpled clothes in the chest next to his bed, unopened. He doesn’t try to guess what might be inside it. Whatever it is, it comes too late to help.

No day would feel right anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com)


End file.
